Troublesome Woman
by The Master of All
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are asked- okay told by Lady Tsundae to be Exam Proctors at the Chunin exams. Will anything...unexpected happened? xD Lame Summary. Two Shot. Rated M for the second Page o.o
1. Part 1: The Chūnin Exams

One-shot, if people ask might turn into a two-shot with a lemon ;3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... not matter how much I want to .

Enjoy xD'

Inspiration: The last chapter of the regular Naruto and the first three chapters of Naruto Shippuden! x3

* * *

"What a bother", Shikamaru said as he and Temari walked out of the Hokage's office, "Exam proctor again, I just want to take a nap". He yawned.

Temari stared at him disbelieving, she had gotten to know the leaf-nin in the past two years but she just didn't get how one person could be _so_ lazy.

"Let's go lazybones, by the time we get there it may have already ended", she smirked, "Your pathetic".

"Troublesome women", Shikamaru muttered. He paused, gazing into the disance, "Is that?", he questioned quietly, he broke into a grin, "Hey Naruto!", he called out.

"Shikamaru, long time no see, two years!", Naruto said, with his trademark goofy grin as Sakura trailed behind him, rolling her eyes.

_No way, that midget?,_ Temari asked herself as she glanced up at Naruto, "_he grew_!"

"You on a date too?", Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, please as if", Temari answered with a roll of her teal eyes.

Shikamaru snorted, "No way, we're just on our way to the Chunin exams", he paused, "Say Naruto when are _you_ going to be a Chunin. Everyone's already one, even Sakura and she", he gestured at Temari, "is a Jonin".

"What!?", Naruto asked, mouth agape as Temari and Sakura nodded, amirking slightly.

"Anyways", Shikamaru stuck his hands into his pockets, "Gotta go".

"That's Naruto?", Temari asked as soon as they walked out of earshot, "That one midget?"

"Yup", Shikamaru smirked, "but he's as obnoxious as ever, some things just never change".

* * *

"Ugh. I really could use a nap", Shikamaru told Temari.

She hit him on the head, exasperated.

"Quit your whining, there's only two parts of the Chunin exams left now anyways and we don't even have to deal with the second part, so let's eat", Temari smirked, "and your paying", she finished as she dragged him out the door.

"Troublesome woman", he muttered.

"Excuse me", Temari turned to him, eyes flashing, "Did you say something, you fucktard?"

Shikamaru shook his head, he was scared.

"Dad", he yelled as he caught sight of him, "help me", he whispered as his dad came closer.

Shikaku took in the scene before him, the quad pony-tailed Sand-nin was pulling at the shadow ninja, he smiled, _oh yes did his son have his hands full with this woman_, smirking he shook his head at his son and walked away.

"How about a nap", Shikamaru asked after realizing his dad wasn't going to help him.

"No, we're going to eat", Temari replied, she slid her hand from Shikamaru's arm to his hand, then proceeded to drag him through the village.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Troublesome woman", he muttered, not liking the way her touch was making him feel. Temari abruptly stopped, they were at the Ramen stand.

"Troublesome, bother, bothersome, are those the only words you know", she asked as she sat on a stool.

Shikamaru followed her, sitting on a stool next to her, "Too much work, naptime and ugh, are others I know", he smirked.

She raised a golden brow, "Anything...postive? You talk like an old man".

"Beautiful", he whispered.

Temari felt her heat clench, this lazy ninja was making her feel this way with one word, a word that probaly wasn't even directed at her, angrily she wolfed down her bowl of noodles, then signalled for another.

"Jeesh Temari, you okay?", Shikamaru asked. She glared at him and hit him on the head.

"Shut up".

Shikamaru widened his eyes and gave her a wad of cash, he stretched.

"I'm going to take a nap", he got up and left.

"That your boyfriend?", the vendor asked her.

Temari gagged, "Why would you think that?"

The vendor raised a brow, "You seriously don't know?"

* * *

Shikamaru laid down in his favorite place, the hill that was centured in the middle of Konoha. How he loved this place, so secluded and quiet. He looked up at the clouds and then closed his eyes.

_Why does my heart start pounding so hard when I'm around that obnoxious Sand-nin, ugh, she's so loud, so annoying, so beautiful..._

Shikamaru opened his eyes with a groan. _Man, just like my dad, I had to fall in love with a controlling woman. How troublesome._

"Shikamaru!", yelled a voice.

He lifted his head, looking for the person that had called him.

"Get your butt down here now!", went the voice. Shikamaru groaned inwardly as he saw the Sand-nin standing with her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you come here", he asked her with a yawn.

"Fine, but your gonna regret it", Temari warned.

Shikamaru smirked. _On no _you_ will._

* * *

"Shikamaru, what's with the smirk", Temari asked, cautiously. She knew no matter how lazy the pony-tailed nin was, he would always have something up his sleeve, for he was always thinking, planning, plotting.

"I was thinking", he began slowly.

"All right, keep it coming", the Sand-nin replied, slowly.

"Let's make out".

Temari did a double take. _Just who did that lazy ninja think he was?_

"Stop playing around Shikamaru, let's go!"

Shikamaru's hand lashed out, causing Temari to fall down from both suprise and impact. _Did he just do that...did he just seem...energetic?_

Shikamaru's hands cupped Temari's chin, bringing her face closer to his. He kissed her cautiously, when realizing that Temari wasn't going to beat him up. He moved his lips and gave Temari's lips a lick, asking for entrance. Her lips fell open and his tounge came in, tracing every path in her mouth... battling with Temari's tounge and winning. He let his hands trail to Temari's chest and he gave them a rub.

They drew apart after many heated minutes.

"Did that seem like I was playing around, Temari?", he asked her, letting his fingers trail down her shoulder which sent shivers through the Sand-nin's body.

"Did _you_ just kiss me like that?", she asked him.

"Yeah..."

"Who knew? What happened to the lazy ninja?", she teased him.

"Oh don't worry it's still there", Shikamaru yawned.

Temari hit his head exasperated, then she kissed him.

Shikamaru remembered something that his dad had told him once. _Even the hardest of women will show a softer side to the man they love._

Shikamaru grinned. Looks like in a way Temari had confessed. They drew apart.

"Stop smirking, you lazy ninja or I'll slap that smirk of your face".

His smile fell off. _How troublesome._

Temari grinned at him as if she knew Shikamaru's thoughts, winding her fingers through Shikamaru's she pulled him up.

"Let's go, we need to get back to the Chunin Exams".

"What a bother".

* * *

"I knew it! I knew the two of you were on a date!", Naruto told the new couple as his eyes trailed down to their entwined hands.

"Whatever", Shikamaru went.

"Bye, Naruto", Temari smirked at the blonde ninja.

"Wait answer me, are you two dating?", Naruto asked them.

Good_bye_, Naruto", They said together as they left a confused Naruto behind them. They smiled at each other. It would be their secret for now.

* * *

So, people asked and they got what they wanted a lemon! xD

Stop here if you want the sweet ending! ;3

Continue for lemony goodness xD


	2. Part 2: A Year Later

Disclaimer: Oh Naruto, Oh Naruto how I love you but I still don't fuckinq own Naruto! Masashi Kishmoto I love you for creating this AH-MAZING series! ;P

* * *

`One Year Later`

It had been a year since Shikamaru and Temari had gotten together. 12 months of Shikamaru taking naps only to be awaken by a slap from a certain pissed of Sand-nin or Temari dragging Shikamaru through the village only to find that _somehow_ the Shadow-nin had fallen asleep. Eventually both of the villages found out the two were and item- and each village was unsuprised. Except Naruto, he was very, very, _very_ suprised but then again he _was_ Naruto.

Now here they are a year later sitting in Shikamaru's kitchen eating dinner in an empty house.

"Shikamaru get me some more soy sauce", Temari commanded the Shadow-nin as she swung her feet unto his table.

"Troublesome woman", he muttered as he got her, her soy sauce.

Temari smirked. How predictable.

"Hey Shikamaru, I have a question", Temari said in a sweet voice while fluttering her eyelashes at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glanced at her, his genius mind working fast to place a logical reason as to why Temari was acting this way.

"What is it", he asked cautiously, he suddenly smirked, "Temari you look like Ino when you do that, which means you look like an idiot".

Temari's eyes blazed in anger. Too late, Shikamaru realized he had gone to far.

"Watch what you say you lazy excuse of a ninja, you are just hopeless", she yelled.

Shikamaru tensed, expecting Temari's familar blow to his head, only to realize that the Sand-nin had gotten up from the table with a huff.

"What's wrong", he asked for once his genius mind wasn't able to place a logical answer to Temari's odd actions.

Temari rolled her eyes, "A year, a whole year passes and you don't make a move on me, what is wrong with you?", she snapped.

Shikamaru widened his eyes in suprise. _Oh._

"So, that's what you wanted", Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, of course, duh, this long and not once we-", Temari stopped talking as Shikamaru pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

He licked her lips and battled with her tounge, tasting her all over again. His hands roamed, from Temari's shoulder to to her spine to her breasts and he played with her breasts through her shirt as she bit his bottom lip, his erection pressed pleasingly against her legs, hard, warm and pulsing.

This Temari was familar with. She also was familar with this: Shikamaru tore off her shirt, throwing it to the side. Temari felt something...different. A fierce ferciouty, a _need_, this was new with Shikamaru. She smirked. She liked the way things were going.

She busied herself as she took off Shikamaru's shirt and ran her hands down his finely sculpted abs. She nicked at Shikamaru's ear, causing him to moan. Unable to wait until they got to a bed, Shikamaru pushed Temari to the floor and hotly pressed his mouth to Termari's erect nipple.

He kissed and licked and tasted Temari's breasts as she pulled at Shikamaru's hair and moaned in pleasure. He gave her breasts a final lick as he worked at the top button of Temari's pants, undoing it, he pulled down her pants and underwear down her legs and off, together and he threw them to the side. He widened the space between her legs and stuck a digit into her, she gritted her teeth at the new sensation.

"Shhh, it's alright, just follow me", Shikamaru breathed into Temari's ear as he stuck another digit into her, widening the space, he bought his fingers in and out of Temari's wet center as her moans went from painful sounding to pleasure filled.

He took his fingers out and where his fingers had previously been was his tounge. Temari buckled forward in orgasmic pleasure as Shikamaru tasted her core, wriggling his tounge around, exploring the inside of Temari's most sensitive spot. Temari felt herself thighten.

"Shikamaru, I-I'm gonna", she began but before she could finish her warning, she came. Shikamaru lapped her up, tasting her. He grinned. _She's so sweet_, he mused to himself. Then, he continued to lick at her as she moaned and and gripped at Skimaru's hair in pleasure.

Temari pushed him off. It was her turn to take control. She climbed on top off him and straddled him, causing Shikamaru's already hard erection to harden more. She bent to kiss Shikamaru and tasted herself as she traced the familiar paths of Shikamaru's mouth.

She ran her fingers down his abs, sending shivers through Shikamaru's body. She climbed off of him and grabbed Shikamaru's erection, sliding her hand up and down his manhood, she gave it licks here and there until she captured him fully in her mouth. She ran her tounge around his manhood as she felt more then heard Shikamaru moans. She stuck him deeper into her throat, pumping him in and out of her mouth as her tounge traced patterns unto the erection.

Shikamaru pushed her off, he had to do it _now_, what they both had wanted for awhile. Shikamaru glanced at her, questioning and she gave him a nod in response then she smirked at him as if sensing his discomfort.

His erection hovered outside of her core. She arched forward , pushing herself unto the erection. Shikamaru smirked, then entered. She cried out then moaned as he swiftly came out and went in, deeper inside her, filling more of him into her. They both found release and fell together, panting.

"Well I got what I wanted, took you long enough lazy ass", Temari told him with a smirk as she traced patterns on his stomach.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Temari grinned at him and poked him hard on the belly and smirked as he yelped in pain, "We're totally doing this again", she continued.

"Troublesome woman", Shikamaru replied, smiling.

"Yes but I'm your troublesome woman and you're _my_ lazy ass", she winked at him.

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her, "That I am and I will always be that".

Smiling they both fell asleep.

* * *

Yup, that's the end. For real. xD


End file.
